The prior art is well documented with examples of pallet assemblies such as which typically are constructed of cross wise extending lengths of wood or other suitable materials which are nailed or otherwise adhered together in such a fashion in order to provide an elevated load bearing surface. A problem with existing pallet assemblies is the tendency of the wood or other structural material to degrade as a result of moisture permeation, resulting in marked reduction in useful life and performance.